


Skirt Chasing

by justalittlegreen



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Drag, F/M, Lesbian Character, Stone Butch, let Max get some 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/pseuds/justalittlegreen
Summary: Max finds himself in supply with a girl who knows what she's after.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Skirt Chasing

"I've never done this before," she admits. "You're not my usual type."

Max leans back against the wall of Supply and slides his arm around Alice's shoulders. "And uh, what's your usual type?" he asks softly. She's an incredible kisser - made him go knee-weak at the way she slid her hand up the back of his head and went after him with a hunger. He's got his suspicions, but wonders if she'll say it.

She traces a circle on his knee, bare where his skirt's hiked up. "Let's just say the outfits are similar and leave it at that," she murmurs. 

"Ah."

There's a silence that is neither comfortable nor awkward. "Well," Max says, "I had a hunch that the way you were looking at my pleats wasn't exactly jealousy."

Don't take this the wrong way, Klinger -"

" - Max, please."

"Max. I'm just - it's so hard over here sometimes."

"And it's harder when you're lonely," he finishes. "Lieutenant, you don't have to tell me about flying solo. I say if there's nothing for you at home, then take what you can while you can."

She answers by turning to kiss him again, and he lets her. Damn, she's good. Makes these soft little gasps and grunts that are the sorts of things you only hear when you're really close to someone. And it's been a long time since Max felt close to someone. And then she's pushing him down onto his back and sliding her knee up between his legs. He lifts his hips to the thick muscle of her thigh and lets himself rub against her shamelessly, like a rutting kid. 

He realizes he's never had a stiffy in a skirt before. Those two parts of him were always...separate. And he knows Alice isn't exactly here for that part. But she rolls onto her side and he reaches for the place where her shirt is tucked into her pants and she stops him. 

"That's not what I go in for," she whispers in his ear, voice husky and warm. "You keep your hands where I can see 'em and let me make you feel good." And then her hand is sliding past his garters and up and up - "this okay?" she whispers, closing her hand around him and it's all he can do to say, "uh-huh."

Her hand is a little clumsy, and he knows she means it when she says she's never done this before, but it feels so good. She whispers to him to unbutton his shirt, and he does, fingers trembling as she strokes him. She bends her head to his chest, shakes her head a little and laughs. 

"Less than what you're used to?" he asks.

"It's not that," she giggles. "I got hair up my nose." 

That cracks him up. They try to suppress their laughter in the dark, shaking with it together until she dips her head again, and this time her tongue finds his nipple, then her teeth, and the laughter turns to panting. No one's ever done that to him before. How did he not know about this?

"You do this with uh - with all your - "

He can hear the grin in her voice as she answers. "Yeah. Not all of them like it as much as you do," she teases gently. "But some of them do. Taking notes, big guy?"

His only answer is another groan. After a minute, he taps her on the head and she comes up to kiss him again. "Hey," he whispers when she pulls away for breath. "Can I show you something?"

"Depends on what." 

He reaches down between his legs where her hand's gone still and closes his hand over hers. "S'ok if I show you how it works?"

She nods. "Yeah. Show me."

He starts off slow, and the undergarments just get in the way, so she helps him pull them down just over his hips, and as soon as she's got her hand on him, he knows it isn't going to be long, picking up speed together and he whispers "can you do that thing with your teeth again?" and she bends down to his chest and holy _Toledo_ he's off like a rocket and she's somehow holding him together as he comes apart, murmuring "that's it, that's it baby, that's it."

She wipes her hand on his skirt and he doesn't even mind.


End file.
